KIRA
Name: Seijou Yuzaki *Callsign: KIRA *Age: 19 *Sex: Male. *B-Day: January 28th *Place of Birth: Germany. *Nationality: American *Current Faction: None. **Specialty: Strategy. **Hobbies: Investigation, Medicine, Strategy. **Likes: Control. **Dislikes: Suffering, injustice. **Favorite Sport: Running, Parkour. Physical Stats Height: 5'7" Weight: 145lbs. Eyes: Brown Hair: Blond Genetic Type: Natural, Human, SEED Factor. Personality Calm, collected, intelligent and very observant, can be quite introspective. However, is also phenomenally judgmental, holier-than-thou in matters of crime and passion, and about the fates of the guilty and the innocent. He believes the current state of the world is corrupt and wrong, and he has to change it. Background Seijou was born to a medical family in Germany. His father was a pioneer in rapid surgery and had been hired by the various PMCs that had started to mobilize accross the planet during the War. As his assistant was also his wife, they both took their son with them on battlefield missions. There, Seijou got to see the horrors of war first hand. When he was 7, his mother died in an attack on the PMC base, which devastated his father. Seeing this horrifically traumatic experience made Seijou fearless. After all, when your worst fear happens before your eyes, what else could possibly scare you again? By the time he was 10, Seijou was assisting his father in medical cases and surgeries. He had made friends with a few of the soldiers, when they realized the kid was a prodigy, and always insatiably curious. When manpower became low, Seijou even assisted with surgeries and drug administrations. This lasted for a year, until Seijou's father was killed, the battle between Vitrianis and the Ivalice Alliance claiming most of the medical and civilian facility they were working in.. The boy was then sent to America to live with relatives, where he used his rather impressive inheritance to go to Medical School. Seijou shot through the required courses, taking double and sometimes more of the classes workload. His genius is what made him able to deal with that level of education with relative ease, picking up -everything- upon hearing it and working hard to make sure it was enough to get top grades in the academy. While he has completed all required classes, Seijou has not been given his license, due to his young age, but is a fully accomplished diagnostician, surgeon and immunologist. Since he was out of school at his young age, he was noticed by quite a few people of the Ivalice Alliance who wanted him as an assistant or aide-de-camp, and Seijou held out until he was approached by a military-involved diplomat. He took a job as his assistant and counciller, and used his position within the Ivalice Alliance to locate some of the military people who were involved in the death of his father. He went there, on his own, meeting veteran soldiers basically living under quarantine.. and leaked poison gas onto the base while they slept. He then stole a flight suit and one of their low-numbered Mobile Suits, the Mercurius, and took off with it. The campaign to cure the world had begun, and it was a doctor who was going to do it. Skills Regular Skills: Seijou is a certified genius, with an IQ bordering on 200. He's incredibly good at everything he attempts, including computers, law, research, investigation, public speaking and data analysis. However, his main strengths are strategy and planning, subterfuge and medicine. Physically, he is a runner and an adept practitioner of Parkour. Combat Skills: Seijou is a poor combatant. He took Judo and Aikido in college for PE, and has advanced well, but past a few basic defense moves, he's not combat personnel. He knows how to use a gun. Mechanical Skills: Seijou is an expert with computer and MS operating systems are included. However, he's not a great pilot, which is why the suit he chose, the Mercurius, is primarily defense based, and he can analyse the situation well enough to use the Planet Defensors at their utmost efficiency. Items of Note KIRA Mask: A fully concealing mask which allows Seijou perfect vision, including a NV, IR and Long range setting. Scrambled Communications: Seijou had a specially made phone which can be scrambled and untraceable. Hacking Laptop: A similar piece of technology to the above, the portable computer automatically seals itself from counter hacking attempts and helps the user into systems. It's bleeding edge technology, and used for spying and data gathering. Medical Bag: A Doctor's bag, complete with surgery set, field medicine and packs, and a PDA with a full medical encyclopedia at his fingertips. Weaknesses & Flaws Psychopath: Seijou is a completely controlled Psychopath according to the PSM scale. He is dangerous and quite capable of doing the wrong thing without hesitation, and can sometimes not realize the effect it will have on people. Fearless: While an edge in many ways, Seijou's fearlessness means he might push past his limits and get himself.. or others.. killed. Category:Characters Category:Ivalice Alliance Category:Strugglers Category:SEED Factor